


A vent fic

by Lilydragon_artist



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist
Summary: There is no summary, only pain, besides, its too short, I might add more later
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 12





	A vent fic

Zim hisses at dib in anger "HOW COULD YOU?!" He screeched at dib, dib backs up in nervousness "z-zim, you dont understand..."  
Zim glares hard at him "I understand BETRAYAL perfectly well dib-shit!!!"  
Dib backs up further and his back hits a wall "I did what I had to!" His eyes were wild like a scared animal

Zim snarls and claws dib's face and dib cries out in pain "I TRUSTED YOU!" he hesitates for a moment "I was a fool to trust you, irkens trust no one! And this is why! This is why zim cant trust anyone! Because it will always end like this!!" He roars in frustration and punches the wall next to dib's head and dib flinches in fear 

Dib feels the claw marks on his face, surprised zim would go that far  
"Zim, please calm down so I can explain!"

Zim starts laughing, but is a hollow empty sound, void of anything positive "calm down? CALM DOWN?! No! I don't care what nonsense you have to say that you think might appease me, I will make you PAY dib!" he spits out his name like it was a swear word.

Dib huffs "i still feel i did what i had to..."

"By abandoning me?! You left me there, without any backup and you expect me to be ok with that?! Is that the right thing to do!? Arent you supposed to have a voice in your head that tells you the right thing to do?! It should have told you that was a stupid move!!!"

"At least tak knows what she's doing! Your idea blew up in you face!!"

And you didn't even help me fix it!! You just gave up and ran off, I was forced to fight by myself!!

I figured you could handle yourself!

"well I COULDN'T!!! Dont you get it yet??!! Im a FAILURE!  
Im a disgrace to my kind!!! Everyone hates me!! They don't believe in me!!! I thought...." tears start running down zim's face "I thought, you would be different...."

"Just... go away... leave me alone.." Zim squeaks through the tears rolling down his face 

"what... what is wrong with me?"


End file.
